Lightning Changes
by loserUr
Summary: HPGW crossover.slash 1x2, 3x4, 5xHarry. Harry tries to kill himself but wakes up in the Gundam wing universe. Please review!
1. Harry dies, only not

**Chapter 1**

The rain poured down on Privet Drive. As lightning flashed and thunder roared everyone was warm and dry inside their houses, everyone that is, except for a boy. A boy with shoulder length black hair and green eyes that, once bright and cheerful now dull and lifeless. Numerous scars of all different shapes and sizes run over all parts of his too small body. Though the only scar anyone cared about or even noticed was the lightning bolt shaped scar currently hiding under his sopping hair which he was letting cover his depressed face.

Harry Potter sat on the roof above the window of the smallest room on number four Privet Drive thinking about life, his life in particular. Ever since his godfather had died the year before everything had changed. His so called 'best friends', he found out were only his friends so they could spy on him for Dumblefuck and his order of pathetic losers.

Flashback (cue cheep music and pink sparkly fog)

Harry had just gotten to Grim walled Place the summer after 'the ministry incident' as he had taken to calling it in his mind, there were only three weeks till the start of school so the order decided Harry needed to be monitored more closely because Harry had begun showing signs of what Dumbledore called "rebellion"

Flashback (yes it is a flashback inside a flashback, but it's MY story so shut up!)

Harry, after only two weeks into the summer, had finally cracked and could no longer stand the house arrest the Bee man and his hive had put him under, so here he was.

He had waited until around 5 in the morning when the order members watching him were too tired to do their job and he climbed out the window under his invisibility cloak. Than slipping through a series of backyards he ended up in a side street near the Buss stop. He caught the first buss to London. Two hours later Harry was standing outside the Leakey Cauldron he pulled down the navy blue baseball cap he had taken from a box when cleaning the attic and stalked into the wizard pub.

His hat worked perfectly and without anyone noticing him, he made his way to Gringotts wizarding bank. Once there he took out all the money in his accounts (which was way more than he ever expected) and changed it all to muggle money.

With a never-ending bag full of money, Harry Potter stepped back into muggle London to do some shopping.

The first thing he did was get a new look. He finally found a store that looked like the clothes he would like and went in. Once inside he found that the store not only sold clothes but they also did piercings.

When he came out of the store it was with two skull earrings, one in each ear, and a bar through his right eyebrow. He was wearing baggy black bondage pants with crisscrossing straps running along the sides and a tight black t-shirt with white lettering on it proclaiming "Depression is merely anger without enthusiasm". He was also wearing black kohl around his eyes and holding multiple bags in which many of the same type of cloths, changes for his piercings and more black eyeliner resided. He turned into an ally and quickly wandlessly shrunk the bags and put them in his pockets.

Next he went to a hair salon and got his hair trimmed so it framed his face and covered his famous scar. Then he went apartment hunting. He didn't much care where he lived, anywhere was better than the neglective and abusive Dursley's.

He ended up renting an apartment above above a martial arts studio.

Harry signed up for classes in karate at the studio out of boredom after two days of sitting alone in his apartment doing nothing, and found he was a natural. He progressed quickly (it helped that he had nothing else to do but practice) and was able to beat the sensei by the second week of classes. Seeing how fast he had progressed and how hard he worked the sensei had taken Harry under his wing and taught him all he knew. After two months Harry had knowledge of how to fight with swords and daggers. He learned to shoot guns and kill people, and how to street fight.

Then one day Harry had gone down for his usual run and found sensei, lying dead in a puddle of blood outside his studio. Harry called for help and as soon as he saw the ambulance turn onto his street he left back to his apartment and packed his stuff into his trunk. Then he shrunk it, pocketed it and left, using the back door of the complex having no reason left to stay.

With no where else to go, Harry got a room in the Leakey Caldron. The order had found him the next day and had forcefully moved him to Grimmald Place.

End Flashback inside flashback, other flashback still on

So there he was, back in the one place he had never wanted to see again.

Harry had been allowed to do what he wanted for then because of the order meeting going on in the kitchen, so he was in the Black family library reading up on dark curses. He had not been able to find Ron or Hermione to do anything else so he decided to read.

Just as Harry had been getting to a good part (how to use forbidden curses without the ministry knowing) there was the sound of footsteps coming from the hall outside.

"Harry won't be in the library, he would never go into a place full of such evil knowledge" it was Hermione thought a frantic Harry, 'she can't see me in here she would tell Dumbleshit about it' and with that thought, Harry quickly jumped up to stand on the chair he had been sitting in and pulled himself on top of the nearest bookshelf then slid as far away from the edge as possible (which was pretty far, the bookshelf's were very deep) he figured the bookshelf was tall enough that no one would see him.

Hermione walked into the library first followed by Ron then Dumbledore.

'What the hell are they doing here' Harry had time to think before Ron took the seat Harry had just occupied and picked up the book Harry had been reading and made a face at the title How to out-curse the light 

"Anyone who reads these books are evil I tell you! Why have you not gotten rid of them already?" Ron asked Dumbledore who replied

"I am sorry to a say I can not, this house belonged to Sirius Black, who when he died gave everything to Harry. Of course, Harry has no clue and it shall stay that way." Harry was outraged! It took all his willpower to not take out his revolver and shoot Dumbles dead right there.

"Yes, well," said Hermione "What was it you wanted to tell us?" She turned to Dumbledore with a look of pure admiration that made Harry want to puke.

"You both know that Harry (at his name they all scowled) has been showing signs of… rebellion against me lately," He waited for their nods before continuing " well I am glad you have been keeping such a great job with informing me of everything he does. I need for you two to start leading him in the right direction again. I'm afraid he has become dark."

Here there were gasps from Ron and Hermione to which Harry rolled his eyes "I will, of course, increase your payment. I expect to get letters informing me of his progress once a week, if anything else comes up, inform me right away." And with that Dumbledore walked out of the library.

Ron was first to speak "Damn! This means we have to hang around with that little shit even more so than before!"

"Ron! Watch your language. But your right, we should go find him before he does something evil"

And with that, they to left, leaving Harry alone, utterly alone.

End Flashback (music stops and pink fog retreats till next time)

Ever since that day Harry had become distant. For the rest of the summer all he did was read in the library, and by the time he got back to school he new more dark curses and hexes than a full grown deatheater.

At school he quit quidich and spent all his time in the Library and therefore surpassed even Hermione in classes. In classes he was stoic, speaking only when a teacher asked him something. And any other time someone talked to him he only granted one syllable answers.

At night, nightmares tore through him. Nightmares about Voldamort torturing people and Vernon torturing him made it almost impossible to sleep so instead he snuck into the library to read and by the end of sixth year he had read every book in the library more than twice and some way more than that.

At meal times he hardly at anything, he felt nauseous anytime someone even mentioned food. The combination of not sleeping and not eating made him look like a walking zombie.

When he got back to the Dursley's he looked so defeated that even though the order had threatened them, they could not help taking advantage of it. So he was locked in his room and given leftovers from whatever Dudley didn't eat (which were pretty much nonexistent). He never went outside because the Dursley's did not want him to be seen so he was extremely pale. And every night after the rest of his family was asleep Vernon came in and beat him, than raped him.

End Flashback

So here he is, sitting outside as the rain pours down, thinking about his life. 'It is just not worth it, I've got no one' and with than Harry Potter took out his dagger which he always keep on himself, and rolled up his sleeves.

With two quick, almost effortless cuts from the inside of his elbow to his wrist, one on each arm, Harry put the dagger back in his boot and then laid back arms spread out facing up and let the rain pour down and his blood pour out, waiting for death to overtake him.

The last thing Harry Potter saw before he blacked out from blood loss was a lightning bolt coming right at him.

And in a crackling flash of lightning and a rattling boom of thunder, Harry Potter was no more.


	2. some meetings

Disclaimer: I own very little, none of which is on this page

**Chapter 2**

As Harry once again entered the world of conciseness he came to realize he was not dead, or on the roof anymore. No, he was on a bed, a very soft bed in a room that smelled not unlike the hospital wing at school.

"Is he goanna be alright?" He could make out a voice. "Yea, though he is dangerously thin, once he wakes up we can fix that, over time." Harry heard another voice answer.

'Where the hell am I and why am I not dead!' Harry had time to think before he felt someone poke him repeatedly in the stomach "are you awake?"

"DUO DON'T POKE HIM!"

Quatre had been thinking about the stranger Duo had brought to his medical attention while sitting in the chair next to said strangers bed, when he realized that Duo was standing nose to nose and poking the person in the stomach. 'I swear, he's got the mental capacity of a three year old' he thought as he watched Duo then jump up and down, clapping his hands as the stranger in the beds opened his eyes briefly than flinch as he saw Duo and quickly close them again.

"He's awake!" Duo screamed

"I had noticed." Replied Quatre dryly

Just then the door flew open and Heero had a gun pointed at the stranger before anyone had time to think.

The person on the bed, whose eyes had shoot open as the door had opened now reveled eyes so green and so dead that Heero faltered for a second.

"Heero he's alright" said Quatre his hand over his space heart. Heero nodded and lowered his gun to his side so it was no longer pointed at anyone, but still ready to shoot at any moments notice.

"Who the hell is that?" Heero asked Duo who had moved to stand next to his boyfriend.

"I found him naked and soaked lying half dead on our roof two days ago. I brought him to Quatre for help," at the look Heero gave him after saying that Duo quickly added "what? You think I'm stupid? Of course I checked him, he was half dead and he was in no condition to do anything dangerous, he just now woke up!"

While Heero and Duo were discussing him, Harry did a quick run down of the room.

'All of them have weapons. I wonder what they do for a living that needs such a precaution, that Heero person almost shot me! I don't think I'd be able to leave if I tried, they all move as people who could kill and not even give a second thought, I doubt I'd get far. I guess I'll just see how this plays out.' He then turned to the person with blond hair who was watching Heero and Duo who had stopped talking and had turned to look at him.

"Where am I" The person on the bed asked Quatre. "Who are you?" Quatre asked in return. Duo leaned forwards a bit, as if the answer were some giant secret that he alone was privileged to.

It was then that Harry realized that they had no clue who he was! That means that, maybe; just maybe, he didn't have to be himself: Harry Potter the savior or The Boy Who Lived, he could be someone completely different!

"My name is Raven Stonehenge," Harry (A/N: Harry will always, henceforth by named Raven) made up on the spot "and who are you?"

Duo answered before anyone could stop him "I am Duo Maxwell! I run, I hide, but I never lie!" he proclaimed proudly. "This handsome devil is Heero Yuy" said Duo poking Heero in the chest, "and this," said Duo skipping over to Quatre and then poking him in the chest "is Quatre!" Quatre made a mental note to never let Duo drink coffee, ever again.

Duo then turned suddenly serious and moved over to sit in the seat on the opposite side of Raven's bed from Quatre. "So… Raven, why did I find you passed out on our roof?" he asked, getting right to the point.

Raven looked shocked at this piece of information. "I have no clue. Last thing I remember was getting soaked sitting in a rainstorm outside on my family's roof" as Raven said the word family, his eyes flashed and became much more dangerous for a moment before going backed to their original state of depression, and Duo had to wonder what his family had done to warrant such a look.

Raven had purposely left out trying to kill himself; he didn't even know these people let alone trust them with information such as that.

"So… what happens now?" asked Raven

Duo jumped up and started dancing around Quatre "Can we keep him! Please! I'll feed him and play with him and he shall be mine!" Quatre looked at Heero as if saying "He's your boyfriend" To which Heero responded by grabbing Duo by the braid and pulling him out of the room, all the while muttering under his breath about baka and killing the coffee maker.

"Yes, well," said Quatre a bit harshly "You shall stay here for the time being, and when Trowa and Wufei get back, we shall then decide what to do with you. For now sleep your body is still healing and you need to recuperate from whatever it was that left you hurt." And with that, he too left the room.

With nothing else to do, Raven lay back, and drifted to sleep.

Dream sequence (Yay! I get a reason to bring back out the pink sparkles!)

Raven found himself in a black void of his own dream. "Harry Potter," a great voice came booming from out of the blackness "you want to be in the world of the dead?"

"Yes" came Raven's week reply "or I thought I did"

"Well, I'm sorry but this can not happen. At least not until you have defeated the evil you have been sent out to kill. I have sent you to a place where you shall be able to learn many things, and when the time comes… I shall send you back to your home universe again."

Raven sputtered "You mean to tell me I'm in another universe!"

"Yes, that is precisely what I'm trying to tell you! Kids these days never listen."

Before Raven had time to ask anything else, the voice rang out again "I've got to leave you now, when you wake up, your trunk shall be under your bed, and trust the others, I know it's hard, but try to trust them."

End dream sequence (poor pink sparkles, they have to leave again)

And with that, the blackness lightened as Raven fell into a deeper sleep.


	3. ability to change

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, do you really think I would still be writing this story right now, at 3 am?

**Chapter 3**

As soon as they entered the safe house they were currently staying in, Trowa and Wufei knew... something was wrong.

Both had weapons out and ready to use in a spilt second, Wufei with his long sword and Trowa with his gun. With a quick shake of heads they fanned out, clearing all rooms and eventually meeting up again outside the only bedroom that had not yet been cleared: the bedroom they had decided to use as a make shift hospital.

Both exchanged nervous glances; if one of the other pilots were injured, it did not bode well for the rest of them.

With more nods, Wufei quickly punched in the access code into the key pad to open the door (if someone got into their house, they did not want them able to harm a pilot if they happened to be injured). Then slowly, he opened the door sword at the ready, Trowa right behind him.

Everyone in the room turned to the door as it slowly opened, guns in hand and ready to use.

Everyone, that is, except Raven who (as you all remember had been found naked and therefore had no weapon) just slid down, curled up into a fetal position under the covers and thought 'not again!' before closing his eyes.

No one else in the room paid this any mind right now, as they had bigger problems to worry about. The door continued opening and guns were fired before both parties realized who was on the other side. Luckily no one was seriously harmed, just a few scrapes and the occasional bullet hole.

Amazingly enough, out of all the bullets, none had managed to hit the curled up Raven on the bed, though some had managed to get pretty close, one whizzing just over his head to hit the wall beyond.

Duo, who in the middle of the madness had somehow managed to end up under the bed, poked his head out "so… how did the mission go?" The other pilots, by now used to his strange behavior, didn't even blink at this change of topic or Duo's strange position.

"Mission was successful," replied Wufei in his gruff shoulder voice. Then "why are you all in here if no one is injured?" he asked the question that had been bothering him ever since he had entered the room.

Quatre, who had moved so he was standing, hugging his Trowa, then remembered, "Raven! He must have no clue what's going on! And our little battle did nothing to help his condition any!" here he paused to think 'Strangely enough, I fell no emotions from him anymore' and with that realization, Quatre panicked, jumping out of his boyfriends grasp and running the short distance over to Raven's temporary bed.

The other pilots, too shocked to do anything just watched Quatre run to the bed (at which time Wufei and Trowa realized there was a figure curled up on top of) and pull the blankets off the form, to revel a sleeping boy!

"How can he just… FALL ALSEEP at a time like this!" Duo, who was now standing a chair next to the bed, half shouted half asked, a slight air of admiration for someone able to sleep in the middle of such a battle, making its way into his voice. Duo's outburst would have once, scarred and shocked the others, but now they considered this normal, everyday behavior for the seemingly hyper teen.

Heero grunted at the pure lack of discipline being shown by the newcomer 'He would not last a second in a real battle' he thought with an air of sadness. Then he did something extremely un-Heero like by walking over to the bed and gently shaking Raven awake.

Now it was Heero's turn to be stared at by the others, who were shocked at this gentle nature he showed towards a stranger.

Raven woke to the feeling of someone gently shaking him, then froze 'no one touches me! I'm dirty, no one touches unless they want to hurt me' and with the thought of the violent beating he was about to receive he curled up into an even tighter ball and hid his face in his knees.

When, after two minutes, he had yet to be harmed, he slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. To see a worried looking Heero standing over him. "are you alright?" asked softly so that only Raven could hear.

Raven, realizing that he was not about to be harmed un curled and sat up, looking around.

Heero toke this as a 'yes Heero I'm perfectly alright, thank you' and went on "These are Trowa and Wufei," he said still using a very un-characteristically calming voice, gesturing to each in turn as he introduced them. Then to the two "and this is Raven Stonehenge, our… guest for the next few weeks or until he has to leave" he finished the introductions. This was the que for everyone in the room, including Raven who had been studying the newcomers, to turn to Heero, varying expressions of shock on each face.

After he got over his shock of having the usually emotionless Heero being kind and inviting a stranger to live with them for however long they wanted, Wufei burst out "Are you crazy! We don't know him! This could be a trick to…" he let the sentence hang, looking around at the other pilots who knew all to well what he was implying: Raven could have been sent to do them harm, most likely kill them.

"You don't have to let me stay, I'm sure I can find someplace else, where I wouldn't be as much of a burden" Raven mumbled all the wile not looking up from his lap, where his gaze had fixed itself upon during Wufei's outburst.

The other pilots looked on as Raven then proceeded to get of the bed and tried to walk out the door. Keyword: tried. Before he managed to actually get out the door however, duo ran and jumped in front of him blocking the exit with his arms stretched out in an overly dramatic way, stopping Raven from leaving. "You aint going nowhere!" he proclaimed, then put his hands on his hips in a very 'I am superman' looking poise.

"Duo, that is technically a double negative and really means that he is going somewhere" Heero said, deadbeat. "Shut-up mister 'I know proper grammar'" Duo replied "Everyone knows what I mean; Raven is not leaving!"

Raven just stood there and hung his head in defeat. Wufei looked abashed "I'm sorry, it's just we have so many people trying to kill us that we can never be to careful!" He tried explaining to Raven, after he could no longer stand the sad and unwanted look Raven now held on his gorgeously cute face.

"I know how that feels" mumbled Raven sadly, all the while still trying to stair a hole through the floor.

The pilots exchanged curiously horrified glances at what they could tell, by Raven's defeated voice, was the truth. What could Raven have done to know how that horrible feeling of someone wanting you dead?

Quatre, who had been getting terrible feelings of self-loathing from the downtrodden Raven ever since he had woken up, could no longer stand it, he needed to make him feel better, it was heartbreaking that one person had to feel such pain. He quickly closed the space between them and enveloped the alarmingly skinner boy in a hug.

Raven jumped and stiffened in his arms, not even trying to pull away. The other pilots who; used to Quatre's hands on, mother hen behavior, did nothing to stop him. "You are not going anywhere," Quatre reassured Raven "trust me you won't be any of a burden. You can't leave, you need us!"

At this, Raven sagged down into the hug and thought sarcastically 'great, I've once again become a hostage. Right when I thought I could get out, the cruel universe puts me back in.'

But somewhere in the far corners of his mind, so far that he no longer acknowledged it, there was a spark of hope. Hope that someone could like him and care for him. But, it would take a long while, and a lot of help from certain Gundam pilots, for this hope to ever reach the surface and become reality.


	4. fun lovin' aliens

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own both Gundam Wing and Harry Potter, can't you tell?

**Chapter 4**

"WAKE UP!!!" screamed a voice that obviously belonged to Duo.

His exclamation was shortly followed by several thumps coming from where the yell had originated. Everyone in the kitchen exchanged nervous glances but did not move from their positions seated around the kitchen table. All thinking the same thing: 'Heero has finally killed Duo'.

Just as they were about to get up and check it out, Duo sauntered into the room followed closely by Heero.

"Good mourning!!!" he exclaimed which such exuberance that made the other pilots grown and Heero's trigger finger twitch. "How the hell can you be so cheerful at four in the freakin' morning!?" asked a normally sweet Quatre, but really, how could anyone be expected to be sweet at four in the morning.

Duo answered with an ever cheerful "Ah, the wonders of coffee" before skipping over to the counter on which the coffee maker had been placed and holding up his already empty cup for all to see "this was my tenth" he sang proudly. The others exchanged alarmed glances, except for Trowa who appeared to have fallen asleep where he was sitting.

"Maybe that's enough coffee for you this morning" said a nervous Quatre. Duo looked up, horrified, from where he had been pouring sugar into his eleventh cup and screamed "NEVER!" and before anyone could stop him, was out the door with a sniff and a faint "I'm gonna go talk to Raven, at least he still likes me" the door shut with a bang and Trowa woke up with a start.

It had been just three days after they had, or rather Heero had made the decision that Raven would stay. They had not yet told him their occupations and he had not asked. They had just the previous night received word of a change in location that they were supposed to make at four in the mourning, because apparently there was no better time to move than four am.

When Duo entered the room, Raven looked up from where he was sitting; reading a book Wufei had lent him on the science of the colonies, trying to learn as much as he could about this alternate universe (also trying not to fall asleep so to not wake anyone up with his nightmares). "How do ya feel today? Up for a trip? Well really it's not a trip it's a move because we're not gonna come back and a trip is when you go somewhere to go sightseeing then come back and will you go sightseeing with me when we get there 'cause the others don't like me anymore and they tried to take away my precious!" he then stroked the side of his coffee cup. Raven blinked. Opened his mouth only to close it once more and just stared dumbly at Duo.

"Come on lets go!" Duo said impatiently. Raven still sat there staring at him. Duo huffed and stomped his foot. This finally seemed to pull Raven back into his body and he answered Duo with an "Okay, just let me just get dressed first."

For the first time Duo realized that Raven was still wearing a pair of his old pajamas, the ones with the little green space aliens all over them that never failed to crack Duo up every time he saw them. This time was no different. As Duo lay laughing on the floor Raven rolled his eyes and got off the bed. After Duo had stopped laughing Raven asked "can I barrow some cloths again?" (He had been barrowing Duo's cloths, there were closest to his size) looking downward shameful of having to ask for something he should already have. "Oh crap," Raven looked up "we have already packed all our stuff up and the others are loading it as we speak. I guess you'll just have to wear what you've got on today" Duo smirked and Raven made a barley audible grown, not giving Duo the satisfaction of seeing him upset 'he probably planed this' were his last thoughts before being dragged out of the room by a grinning Duo , only barely remembering to grab the book along the way.

While this was going on the others had loaded the van and we're waiting impatiently for Duo and Raven to get in so they could leave. As Duo came out dragging Raven behind him Quatre had to smile to see Raven up and looking healthier than they had ever seen him, even if he was at present, muttering curse words at Duo's feet.

"Raven what are you wearing?" Quatre asked innocently "Ask Duo" was the only answer he received. He then turned to said smirking person "It wasn't intentional. I simply forgot to set aside clothes for him to wear today." This was when Trowa decided they were late enough as it was and that everyone should get into the van and decided to voice this "VAN NOW!" which in Trowa language really means "Please get into the van, before I kill you all." They got the message and all pilled into the van and then they were off.

Five hours latter everyone was gust about ready to pull out there weapons of choice and kill Duo who had decided that they should sing and was not surprisingly alone in singing various Disney songs for the past three hours and was just about to start "acuna matta" from The Lion King, for the twelfth time, when they pulled up to there new safe house.

There was a collective sigh of relief as Duo finally fell silent and they all stared at what was to be there place of residence for the next few months. It was a relatively small house with only a single story and was painted dark blue in color. The adjacent land was fairly large considering how close they put the houses together in this city.

They unloaded and brought what little possessions they had inside with them to find that the inside was not much larger than the outside. It had only three bedrooms and one bathroom along with a kitchen and a living room all already furnished.

Duo and Heero got a room together since they were a couple as did Trowa and Quatre which left only one room for which Wufei and Raven to share.

Raven walked into their new and sat down on the bed Wufei wasn't currently occupying and looked around. The room was done in shades of grey. The walls were a light almost silver color and the beds had dark almost black covers. Between the beds against the wall and under the one window was a plan light gray desk with matching chair. There were two dressers, one on each side of the room, both the same color as the walls. All in all the room was simple but it served its purpose.

Raven then turned his observations to his room mate who was now unpacking his clothes and putting them in the dresser next to his bed. Wufei was a mystery to Raven. He was at times, calm and aloof yet when he was angry all that flew out the window in favor of such strong emotion, the likes of which could go up against Ron Wesley's famous temper and stand a chance at winning. How could someone like that, like Wesley, be so appealing to him? Wait! Wufei was appealing to him?! No, boys do not like boys. His uncle was like that and Raven was NOT in any way like his uncle!

Wufei finished unpacking his belongings and looked over at his new roommate only to become increasingly alarmed as Raven stiffened and his breathing rapidly increased. Raven suddenly went limp. Wufei let out a slight gasp and ran over to where Raven had passed out. After looking him over Wufei felt rather silly for overreacting and decided to just let Raven sleep, he appeared to be fine, but tired.

After realizing Raven was fine Wufei stopped to wonder just why he had reacted like that. With a jolt Wufei realized that he had feelings for Raven!


	5. what's the deallyo

Disclaimer: "I don't own either, so stop trying to set me on fire!" Villagers lower pitchforks and torches and walk away dejectedly.

**Chapter 5 **

The pilots plus Raven had been in their new safe house for a little less than a weak when the pilots received a new mission. Apparently the principle of the local high school was a major informant to the Oz.

Odd, right?

But they scientists suspected that he wasn't working alone. So the pilots were ordered to monitor him and find out who was working with him, so that they all could be brought in at the same time.

As you might have already guessed, the pilots are going to high school.

"Do we have to go" whines Quatre rather uncharacteristically. It was the night before the first day of school and after Raven had gone to bed the pilots were sitting in the living room having a last minute meeting to get the mission strait.

"Yes" replies an unsympathetic Heero. "Look, I got a follow up message from the scientists." He then turns his lap top around so the rest could read the message.

"So let me get this strait," said Duo in an unbelieving tone "they want us to not only go to high school, they also want us to pretend we've never meet and infiltrate each of the different cliques because they think some students may be Oz as well!" he paused then in a higher pitched voice than normal "That's the stupidest damn reasoning I ever heard, they're all smoking something!" he than lowered his voice back to normal "But it sounds like fun so I'm in." He gave his trademark grin.

"Yes, the possibility of teenagers being members is rather slim, but those are our orders." Stated Heero "We must obey." At this Duo looked a little freaked out, it was beginning to sound like Heero had walked straight out of a horror flick.

"Whatever." Trowa added his two cense

"What groups will everyone be in though?" asked Quatre who was rather nervous of being in a group of people he didn't like.

"The scientists haven't given any direction about who shall go where" stated Heero "So we shall just be in the first group that approaches us."

"Yea, but what if they don't like us" Asked Quatre nervously "Everyone will like you, snuggle bear" stated Trowa confidently pulling the smaller pilot into a hug. At the outrageous nick name Duo grinned and looked like he was about to comment, but was silenced by a look that promised sever pain thrown to him over Quatre's solder by Trowa.

"But what about Raven," Wufei finally spoke up, the question had been bugging him since he'd read the email. "How do you suggest we tell him this?"

"That's true" chimed in Duo, "We can't let him think we're whack jobs or something!" Than quietly added "At least not more than he already believes us to be."

"We'll just tell him it's an experiment." Stated Heero, as if this would work.

The other pilots shot him un-believing looks, but they were all afraid to tell him what they thought of this plan, as he said it with such conviction. "Sure honey, whatever you say." Yawned Duo, it was latter than he had thought. "Can we just go to bed now?" He asked desperately.

"Yes" answered Heero, after reassuring himself that they had gone over the plan enough times. With that they all separated until the next day.

"GET UP!!!" Yelled Duo in typical Duo fashion "You're goanna' be late for the first day of school!"

"Duo it's 6:15" Raven heard Quatre calmly tell Duo "So" replied Duo

"School starts at 8:45!!!!" Screamed Trowa, apparently you NEVER wake him up unless the house is on fire, or under fire.

Raven then decided to make himself known by walking out into the hall where this small pow-wow was taking place.

"Hi Ravy, what's up?" Duo asked trying to divert the fuming Trowa away form himself.

"Fine" Raven answered shortly, not even hearing the question, and continued walking towards the bathroom.

"Come back!" Duo pleaded as Trowa began advancing on him the mad glint of revenge in his eye. "Don't leave me here with…" Raven didn't hear the rest as he shut the door to the bathroom, cutting off the sound of Duo's voice.

After he had showered and was squeaky clean, Raven emerged from the bathroom to find that Heero and Wufei had joined the fun in the hall. They had all formed a tight circle and were discussing something in hushed tones, upon seeing Raven they all fell silent and watched as he walked into his room, their conversation started up again once he was safely behind doors.

"This is not a safe location to be conversing out plans" Stated Heero in an emotionless voice.

Quatre agreed "Let's finish this discussion later when we are in a more secure location, for now, how about we get ready for school."

They split up, all heading to their different rooms.

'I bet they were planning the best way to get rid of me, why else would they have stopped talking the moment they saw me, they hate me!' Thought Raven as he got dressed.

Flashback (once again: cue cheep music and pink sparkly fog)

On the third day there it was decided that Raven had to have his own clothes. As Heero had need a few items for the house (cough surveillance system cough). Heero drove them to the mall where they split up, Heero went into an appliance store and Raven headed towards a clothing shop. They promised to meet up again outside the entrance in a half-hour.

Raven bought a couple shirts with funny sayings on them, in case Heero had fallowed him, and when he was sure he was not being watched he walked out of the store and slipped into a nearby bathroom where he locked the door then proceeded to remove his shrunken trunk from his pocket and unshrink it.

He had not been able to use anything in his trunk; it would have looked suspicious if he had shown up with nothing, and then suddenly had all his belongings.

So he stuffed some of his clothes into the bag form the store, than magiced a couple different bags from different stores he'd seen in the mall and put all of his other stuff in them. By the time he was done, Raven had just five minutes till he was meant to meet Heero, so he left the bathroom, trunk once again shrunk and in his pocket, now holding only his magical items, and went to meet Heero.

End Flashback (Music stops and pink sparkles fade)

After that Raven had now need to borrow clothes from the others, which made him quite happy for the time being.

The pilots executed their plan perfectly. Raven, even though he was sure that this plan had been made up just so the rest didn't have to be near him, went along with it anyway.

They all left the house at different intervals, so they weren't seen together, and walked the mile to school, which was conveniently located a couple blocks away.

Upon arriving, they each looked around; noting the clique the others had entered, and chose one that hadn't already been.

Heero, who had been first to leave had, to his displeasure, been enfolded into the jock clique. All but two of whom, true to their stereotype, seemed to share one brain cell.

Next had been Duo, who was supposed to be the last to leave, but hadn't enough patience. He had pushed past Trowa, who then growled, and had run all the way to the school. Where to his dismay, he was dragged into the academic group, due to his "eagerness to get to school, and learn!"

Then Trowa had arrived and was pulled into the goth clique due to his standoffish and seemingly depressed attitude.

Quatre was next and was, due to his fashion sense, added to the prep group.

Then came Raven (the others didn't trust him enough to let him go last, as he had wanted) who reluctantly dragged himself into the school, where due to his reluctance to be anywhere near said school, he was invited into the punk group.

Last arrived Wufei, who was reluctantly let into the loner posse (A/N: ironic because if loners have a posse, they would not be loners anymore. Though don't tell anyone in this category that, you might break their sad little hearts ; p)

The pilots as well as Raven, got to know everyone in their different groups, while pretending not to know each other. And before they knew it, it was time for classes to start.

As it was a huge school, with an equally huge number of students, none of the pilots (A/N: which from now on will include Raven, unless I specifically write it not to, because I'm sick of always having to write: plus Raven) had any classes together.


	6. Jocky Mcjock jocks

Disclaimer: No longer mine.

**Chapter 6 **

Heero went to his first class, English, with the only two of his new "friends" who weren't put in remedial English (I wasn't kidding when I said they were stupid). The two that he did have English were the brightest of the jocks.

Wally was a dark-skinned, slightly muscular guy who had moved from Brazil a couple years back and therefore had a slight accent. Wally happened to be the caption of the soccer team (A/N: did I happen to mention that they are in America?) as well as a member of both the track team and the swim team.

The other "new friend" was a down to earth girl (all the cliques are made up of both girls and guys) named Jenna who was on the gymnastics team as well as the captain of the girl's soccer team.

At the moment the two were sitting on either side of Heero in the back of the room while waiting for the teacher to show up. They were deeply involved in a staring contest when the bell to start class rang and Wally blinked "HA!" screamed Jenna, startling everyone who had fallen asleep awake "I beat you, I beat you" she sang. Wally growled "No fair, the bell startled me. I demand a rematch!" "Nope, I won fair and square; you just can't handle the fact that you are a loser." Jenna crowed.

Heero rolled his eyes. Apparently the two were always fighting about something, and it always ended up with "my team is better than your team"

The boys and girls soccer team were mortal enemies or something, Heero really didn't care, until it began getting on his nerves. He had been with them for only twenty minutes and already they had had two major fights and well into the third when there was a loud thud at the door startling the class into silence. A brave student got up from his desk and slowly opened the door.

There lying dizzy on the floor was, what they could only assume to be their English teacher, as she looked to be about twenty-eight.

It looked like she had been late and had therefore been running to her classroom but hadn't seen the door. From what they could tell, she was weird, but then again what English teacher isn't? This particular English teacher was wearing a purple and orange striped dress and bright yellow flip flops. The weirdest thing about her was the neon blue hair that was piled on top of her head.

She slowly stood up, rubbing her forehead where Heero could already see a huge bruise forming. "GOOD MORNING CLASS!" she than screamed suddenly, starling quite a few people in the room into waking up and face the front. "I'm terribly sorry I was a little late."

One student snorted and said sarcasticly under their breath "Thirty minutes, that's not late at all" Unfortunately the teacher heard them and they where sent to the principle.

Five minutes latter Heero was sitting outside the principles office drumming his fingers on the uncomfortable plastic chair while the principle was talking on the phone. This gave Heero time to examine him through the office window. The guy was wearing a bright yellow suite, combined with his big stomach and shaven head, Heero thought the principle looked more like a lemon than a member of an evil group hell bent on destroying peace, but looks can be deceiving.

'Oh, looks like someone pissed him off' said a voce in Heeo's head that sounded a lot like Duo. The principle had began yelling into the phone and Heero could now make out what he was saying "I don't care if you have to tear apart the whole universe, find it and bring it to me!" he ended the call by slamming the phone back into its receiver.

Heero quickly turned around before the guy could notice him looking. The secretary, who had been playing solitary on her computer, looked up as someone opened the door and walked in.

It was Duo, he shot Heero an incredulous look as if asking what the perfect soldier could have done wrong that would send him get sent to the office, then walked up to the secretary and handed her a slip. "Sit with the other." Was all she said before going back to her, much more important game. Duo raised an eyebrow at her and took a seat next to Heero. They sat in silence, pretending not to know each other, until a mere fifteen minutes latter when Heero was called into the office.

"Ah, Jake Waterloo" Heero mentally cursed Duo (Duo had picked out the last names) and nodded. "Sarah, I mean Ms. Applegrown told me that you made an inappropriate comment about her. For this you shall have a weeks worth of detention, go see Wilma and make the appointments." Heero scowled, he wasn't even asked his opinion of what had happened.

Heero turned and stormed out of the office to the secretary, whom he assumed, was Wilma. Duo walked into the office and Heero heard "I don't know how the fire started I swear!" before he left the office heading now to his third period class, as he had been in the office all the way through his second period class.

Heero, it turned out, had all but two of his classes with Jenna and Wally. So he had a seat saved for him when he got to his third class Spanish. The teacher was not pleased that he was late and could not punish him through the school laws due to a slip from the secretary, so he decided that Heero needed to answer every single question, which were all forth year questions (A/N: I think I forgot to mention that all of the pilots are in second year). As Heero continued to get all the questions correct the Spanish teacher, a tall muscular Latin male by the name of Mr. Rodriguez, became more and more angry. The class ended with the teacher literally screaming the hardest questions he could think of and Heero screaming the correct answers back.

When the bell rang the students were sad to see the entertainment end and walked outside to get to the science building to get to their next class, chemistry. When they got there however they found that the building had closed due to some huge fire, supposedly started by some over achieving student who wanted to show off. Heero smirked.

The three jocks (Heero is now considered a jock) ended up at the basket ball courts, which were currently unoccupied. Wally, seeing a chance to get Jenna back for this mornings staring contest, challenged her to a game of one on one basketball. The two played whilst Heero finished his surprisingly large amount of homework from the class he had missed, which was American law.

This went on until lunch, which they had after chemistry. As Jenna had won the game, Wally was quiet and pouty all through lunch where they all sat with the rest of the jock club.

'Never eat next to that guy' Heero made a mental note watching a bulky wrestler devour six sandwiches in five minutes, and in the process manage to spill his soda all over himself.

Wally saw his horrified expression and leaned over "Brian's always like that, you get used to it after a while." Heero nodded and finished his own lunch before this "Brian" fellow could take it from him.

After lunch, Heero flew through pre-cal and his elective which was computer programming (the only classes he didn't have with any jocks) and then it was time for the last class of the day: physical education, which he had with every single member of the jock clique. Heero felt bad for those few students who weren't jocks in this class, they were going to get creamed.

The P.E. teacher turned out to be the head of the athletics department and the coach of almost every sports team, which Heero was told, was how all the jocks ended up in the same P.E. class.

"I want a mile, which is four laps around the field." Shouted the teacher. Heero was sure that he had, at one point, been a drill sergeant.

The whistle blew and they were off. Heero was positive that he could have flat-out ran the mile but didn't want to stand out from the other jocks who were jogging in a pack.

After they had finished a "friendly" (meaning no one was killed) game of soccer was instituted and by the end everyone but a select few were either limping or passed out in the field. The Only four left without serious injury were Heero, Jenna, Wally, and the caption of the softball team named Heather.

They were not without any injury though. Heero had a black eye from a kick that was a little high made by Wally. In return Heero "accidentally" punched him in the gut. This, in Wally's, eyes was only fair so it didn't escalade into anything else.

Meanwhile Heather and Jenna had gotten into a fight and both were sporting numerous scrapes and bruises.

Heero was very afraid that by the end of the year P.E. would kill them all.


	7. Academicsise

Disclaimer: Both G/W and HP are owned by life forms other than myself. If you think I think otherwise, you are dumber than a potato after it's had all it's brains sucked out.

**Chapter 7:**

"Academicsise Bitches!" yelled Cathy, as the walked into their first period classroom of the day, chemistry. "Dude, Academicsise isn't a word" stated Greg.

Duo who was sandwiched in between the two tilted his head then yelled "DUCK!!!" Everyone fell to the floor and covered their heads. Duo looked at everyone as if they'd all lost their minds. He turned slightly and innocently asked Cathy "Why are all of you on the floor?"

Cathy, realizing that no danger was about to befall her, leapt up and turned furiously to face Duo "What the FUCK'S your problem, you yelled DUCK so WE DUCKED!!!"

Duo turned to face the class who had gotten up off the ground and were beginning to advance murderously upon him. "Ha, ha," started Duo nervously "I meant duck." He then pointed to a duck sitting on the tree directly outside the window that looked to be staring directly at them. Before anyone could do any lasting harm to Duo, a voice sounded.

"Sit down you little brats" the cigarette voice of the fat, ugly plaid shirted chemistry teacher. Kids ran for their desks and Duo was forgotten in the panic. When everyone had taken their seats The Chemistry teacher began calling roll. Duo took the time to study the four other academic geniuses around him.

Sitting on duo's right was Cathy. As you heard earlier Cathy is the loud one out of the group. She has light blond hair and small delicate features. You would like her until she opened her mouth. Cathy was dressed in orange. Apparently, what pink was to Relena, orange was to Cathy. She was wearing orange mary-janes (Duo didn't even know they made them in orange), with an orange mini skirt and a white button down short sleeved shirt with an orange sweater vest on top of it. In her shoulder length blond hair was a small orange bow, holding her bangs to the side of her face. Cathy was the co-president of the debate team, and had never lost a single debate.

Duo looked to his left where Greg had chosen to sit, most likely to get away from Cathy. Greg was albino, and even though it kinda freaked duo out, it looked cool. Greg was decked up in black, which only made him look paler. He was wearing black converse, black pressed jeans, and a black short sleeved shirt that in hot pink lettering read "Archimedes is my home-boy." Oddly in his hair was a hot pink headband. Greg, with his odd fashion style and dry sense of humor, could have been in the punk group, but the academic clique had gotten to him first. Greg was the other co-caption of the debate team, and had never won a debate in his life, but he was the only one willing to be co-caption with Cathy as everyone was afraid of her.

Duo was startled out of his observations when the teacher called out Duo's name "Trevor Snagglepuss" in that annoying voice of his. Duo smirked, proud of his wicked naming skills and yelled "HEAR" "You were supposed to say present" Said the man, quivering in anger that someone would dare disobey him. Duo rolled his eyes and yelled "PRESENT" so loud that he was sure the classes surrounding his, heard. The teacher shot him a death glare which, compared to Heero's, looked like a cheerful smile. When it seemed to have no effect on Duo the teacher gave up his glairing, if you could call it that, and returned to his precious list.

Happily went back to his observations. Next to Greg sat Derek, Greg's boyfriend. Derek was the stereotypical looking nerd. Derek had on black pants. Black dress shoes, with a white collared short sleeved shirt and worst of all, he had a pocket protector sitting in the pocket of his shirt, protecting it from it's mortal enemies, pens! The funny thing was that other than the way he dressed, Derek was HOT. He had dark brown 'just shagged' hair and a lethal, toned, body. Light gray eyes were perfectly set into his angular face. Derek was the strong silent type. Derek's father was a martial arts instructor along with Derek's mom. You never wanted to get on Derek's bad side. Derek was the head of the science and the math clubs. Which, because he's so quiet you wouldn't think he be a very good leader, but there were only four people in that club, guess which four.

Mindy sat to the right of Cindy and was the prankster of the group. She had shoulder length black hair that was up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She had an unnaturally tall, skinny body that made her look anorexic. Duo had learned that this was not the case; she was just allergic to too many things to get a proper meal. Out of the things that she was allergic to (Duo had been given a list) stood: dairy, wheat, soy beans, peanuts, fish, eggs and chicken. Mindy was of Indian decent and therefore has dark olive skin. She was wearing purple plaid pants, with a green shirt that had a picture of a white chess piece on the front (Duo had no clue as to which chess piece it was) and on the back in red letters was "Southwest's Champions" which Duo was informed, is the school's national winners, the chess team, of which Mindy is the captain.

Duo couldn't help but wonder why the hell these people had chosen him to join their group. He turned his observations to himself. He was wearing a black long sleeved dress shirt and camouflage pants as well as electric blue chucks. Quatre almost had a fit when he saw Duo that morning. Duo smiled at the memory.

By the time Duo was done with his observations, the rest of the class had begun to get up and move to the back to start their lab for the day. Duo paled, he'd observed right through the directions. It was three to a group and Duo's new friends had paired him up with Greg and left them on their own to find another partner. Derek whispered to him on his way to their work station "He's a great boyfriend, but he's absolutely horrible at Chemistry." As there was a person missing on that day, Duo and Greg were without a third partner.

Duo looked up from his lighting of the Bunsen burner to find Greg across the lab station pouring the blue and the red chemicals together than clapping when they turned green. Greg stopped clapping and adopted a look of horror, when the combined chemicals began fizzing and started burning a hole in their table. The new chemical got to close to Duo's newly light Bunsen burner and exploded, shooting fire onto the ceiling which spread and soon the whole building was on fire.

"While that's not good" stated Duo. Before he calmly pulled a stunned Greg out the door and down the hall then out the bigger doors and they rejoined the rest of their class. When they got there Derek and the rest of their group were looking around franticly for them.

When Duo and Greg came out of the building the three ran over and began checking them over for injures, when finding none, Cindy began yelling profanities at them telling them how stupid they were. Mindy smiled and told them "nice job", which caused Cindy to turn and yell profanities at her instead. Derek, who had been looking close to tears, pulled his boyfriend into a hug and kissed him frantically, as if he would disappear again.

"Snagglepuss!" yelled a cigarette voice behind Duo, scaring the bejesus out of him" I know you did this!" the woolly mammoth paused, where Greg began to protest but a look from Duo shut him up, before roaring in his ear "TO THE OFFIC WITH YOU!!!" Duo nodded at his new friends and merrily skipped to the main office.

Duo slowly turned the handle then slowly pushed open the door, trying to create an air of suspense for whoever happened to be in the office. Duo walked into the office than, seeing who was inside, huffed at the wasted suspense.

Low and behold, it was the perfect soldier. Duo shot Heero a look of curiously, Before walking up to the secretary and figuring he was supposed to give her something, yet his teacher hadn't given him anything, he reached into his pocket and bulled out and old buss seclude and handed it to her. She nodded and without even glancing at the paper told Duo to "sit with the other" then returned to looking at porn on the internet, or whatever secretaries did on the computer all day.

The minutes ticked by slow for Duo who found it extremely hard not to burst out and question the other pilot about his being there. A long and treacherous fifteen minutes latter Heero was called to see the principle, who Duo almost burst out laughing when he saw, with his lemon like appearance, who wouldn't?

Two minutes latter Heero came storming out of the principles office and Duo was promptly called in. As soon as he entered the interrogation chamber he burst out with "I don't know how the fire started I swear!"

"What is your name?" The slimly voice of the lemon asked, more like demanded "Trevor Snagglepuss" he slowly answered. "Detention!" the principle barked "But since we can't prove it was you, only a week's worth."

"But if you can't prove it, how can you give me detention at all!" cried Duo. The lemon gave Duo a look of pure hatred "I'm watching you Snagglepuss, as soon as you mess up, you're out of this school, you hear me! GONE! EXPELED! I will not tolerate your kind dirtying up my fine establishment" Duo looked lived, but he managed to nod, took a calming breath and walked out of the office.

As it was just then the start to fourth period Duo was not late to math. He had, however, missed both French, and his elective: chorus. Luckily, the rest of the gang all had French together, and Cindy also took chorus with him, he retrieved his homework from them and they all settled down to learn some math (note the unwilling tone of Duo's inner voice that the author hasn't any other way to capture)! They math teacher ignored the students as he droned on, talking to the chalk board the whole time.

Duo woke up as the bell ringed signaling time for American studies. Duo groaned and fell back to sleep. Only to be rudely awakened by Greg, who decided after Duo saving his life, that Duo was his bestest friend. Greg than proceed to drag Duo to American studies, which only they had together.

After a dreadful period of crap that Duo already knew, it was time for Duo's most favorite period of the day, lunch! Duo sprang out of his seat and pulled a surprised Greg out the door as the bell was still ringing.

Duo dragged Greg to their lockers, where Derek shot Duo a murderous glance at his and Greg's intertwined fingers. Duo let go of Greg's hand and raised both his in the air "I wasn't trying to do nothing with your boy, don't' shoot" he tried to placate "Plus, I've already got someone." At this Derek relaxed, but Greg's curiosity was piqued "OH! Do we know them? Do they go to this school? How did you meet? Will you introduce us to them? Do you think they'll like me? What do they look like?" Greg shot out, rapid fire. Duo looked very confused and shook his head before grabbing his lunch and without answering any of the questions, walked away, towards where he hoped was the cafeteria, Greg and Derek shot each other suspicious looks than hurried to catch up to the rapidly departing Duo.

Duo had brought his lunch, having been in enough schools to know that school food was deadly. Apparently everyone else, (except Mindy, whose lunch was a bag of wheat free pretzels) hadn't yet gotten the memo, as they had to buy their lunches.

After the deadly lunches had been bought, Duo was led to a table and introduced to the rest of the nerds. They ate lunch in true academic fashion; surrounded by open books, reading. By the end of lunch, Duo was ready to blow his brains out.

After lunch came P.E. Duo was just happy that it involved no books of any sort. They played a pansy game of soccer, as somehow all the academics had gotten into the same P.E. class. Duo, not wanting to stand out, which he knew he would if he played, resigned himself to standing in the goal box, watching people run away from the ball the whole period.

After the torture session was over came the last class of the day, English. All four of his new friends were in this class with him. As in all their classes they sat in the front of the classroom.

Duo sat next to the window with Cindy on his left and Mindy next to Cindy. The two had become deeply involved in their math books, and seemed to be trying to out read each other. Derek and Greg were sitting behind Cindy and Duo, making out.

After five minutes of waiting and no teacher to show for it, Duo began to squirm, after ten minutes and still no teacher, Duo decided to entertain himself. He began to sing the alphabet. But just the alphabet was too easy for him, so he sang it backwards, off-key, and with an Australian accent.

Five minutes latter the class was looking angry and several people had developed twitches. As Duo got to letter E, there was a loud "THUD" at the door. Ten students rushed to it, hoping it was an ax murder and that he would kill them so they wouldn't have to listen to anymore singing. The door was opened and the students groaned and slunk back to their seats, leaving the English teacher lying on the floor, where she landed after running into the door.

"HELLO NEW ZEALAND!!!!" shouted the blue haired monstrosity. The class looked very confused by this unexpected greeting, when it looked like no one was going to say anything back Duo decided it would be rude to just leave her hanging. "HELLO MISS SCARY MONSTER LADY!!!!" he shouted, not knowing her real name.

The teacher did not notice the new title as she was busy bleeding to death on the floor where she had yet to get up from. The lady managed to finally pull herself into a standing position when Cindy screamed out in horror "MISS APPLEGROWN YOU'RE BLEADING!" as blood dripped down from a large gash on her head, the Applegrown responded with "It's only a flesh wound." then promptly fainted.

As it was that none of the other kids in the room looked at all worried about the possible dying teacher, Duo decided not to worry either and went back to singing his alphabet. At which point everyone, but the academic group, screamed in horror and ran out the door.

When the five were alone in the classroom Duo asked "Is English always this boring?" to which the English teacher woke up, screamed out "Germany!" than ran out the door, never to be seen again.

"No," replied Mindy to Duo's question "Sometimes we DANCE!!!" Than she got up, pulling Cindy with her, and the two danced around the room in a fast waltz, the others joining them after a bit.

'I hope every day is this fun' thought Duo as he was swept up into and awkward three person tango with Cindy and Greg.


	8. sad lonely loser

Sad, lonely, loser

I'm so sorry you guys for the fact that some of you think that this shit is actually good. You need help. To be honest I re-read what I have written and I think its shit. If this was just a story I started reading I would have dropped it before finishing the first chapter. Some of you have realized the complete shitty-ness of this story and have made suggestions, which I thank you all for, but I just cannot write to save my life.

Anyone who has this saved or favored, you don't know what good fanfiction is, I could help you out if you need it. If there is anyone who I haven't seriously offended yet and by some miracle is stupid enough to want more of this crap, I don't have any more chapters but I actually did have a plot and had it all decided where the story was going. I still like the plot and think it could have been marvelous if only someone with talent had written it.

If anyone wants I can add another "chapter" after this and summarize what was to have happened. If any naive stupid foolish person wishes to finish this story (yea right) and thinks they could fix it up, then more power to you, just drop me a line of warning first.

I'm sorry for rotting your brain with this mush of a story, good luck in your future stories, make good reading choices.

-LoserUr


End file.
